Do You Remember Me?
by soojungxjane
Summary: How will Hinata react when she meets her best friend after being away in Japan for 7 years and he doesn't remember her? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...HinaxSasu some NaruxHina
1. Prologue

******YELLOW~! :D**

**So this is my first SasuxHina story. I hope i make this interesting for you to read so that i get many many reviews!:)**

**So I hope that you enjoy this story very much, and since I have many studies to do, I will try to update as often as possible. So please bear with me.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto...I would've made Hinata and Sasuke a couple:D but I don't own Naruto T.T**

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata were best friends ever since they were in their mother's womb. They practically grew up together. But Hinata's family had to go the states for buissiness purposes. 7 years later, Hinata finally came back to Japan as a thin beautiful girl rather than a chubby fat girl she was before. However, she finds out that Sasuke doesn't remember her. How will Hinata make Sasuke remember all the memories that they made?

**_Chapter 1:Prologue_**

**Flashback**

_"WAHHHH!" A 5 year old girl with long dark blue hair, really chubby for her age was surrounded by a group of kids who was teasing and making fun of her.__  
__"Ha ha you're so fat!" one boy said.__  
__"No one wants to play with you cause you're so fat!"__  
__"Nya nya. You're so ugly, even your hair is ugly, that's why you have no friends.!"__  
__"Why are you so mean to me, and this is my natural hair!" the chubby girl cried back.__  
__"Why you! Don't talk to us like that, we're not as FAT as YOU!" a girl shouted back.__  
__"HEY!" A black-haired boy stands in front of the chubby girl, shouting at the bullies,"YOU WANT TO DIE!" He raises both of his fist and glares at them.__  
__The bullies took a step back, scared at the boy's threats and ran away. The chubby girl still crying.__  
__"Hinata, Hinata, you don't have to cry anymore, I'm here." the boy tells to the chubby girl.__  
__Hinata sniffles as she lifts up her head to look at the boy.__  
__"I'm sorry Sasuke, for having you to protect me again." Hinata said.__  
__"It's ok Hinata" Sasuke replied back and hugs Hinata,"I'll always protect you."__  
__"Always?"__  
__"Always.."_

**_Time Skip::5 Years_**_  
__  
__10 year old chubby Hinata and Sasuke are at the airport. Both were standing there in silence.__  
__"Have fun in America Hinata." Sasuke said breaking the silence.__  
__Hinata looks up to Sasuke as tears starts to form around her eyes. "You'll be okay?" she asked.__  
__"Of course, who do think I am." Sasuke said as he saw tears rolling down Hinata 's cheeks. He sighs, walks over to Hinata and gives her a bear hug. Hinata gasps, but hugs back and blushes slightly.__  
__"I'll miss you" Sasuke whispered.__  
__"Me too...you won't forget me right?" Hinata asks.__  
__"Of course I'll never forget you, we're best friends right?" Sasuke asks Hinata as he released her.__  
__Hinata smiles "Yes". Hinata hears her mother calling her to board the plane. "I'll come back. I promise" Hinata said as she curled her pinky with Sasuke's pinky.__  
__With his free hand, he reaches to his pocket and takes out a necklace marking 'S&H' and places it on Hinata 's palm. __  
__Hinata smiled got bigger as she pecks a kiss on Sasuke's cheek and ran off to board the plane not noticing the blush on Sasuke's cheeks. Waving goodbye. Sasuke smiles as he waved back and watched Hinata leave._

**7YearsLater**

A 17 year old thin slender girl just boarded off the plane and headed towards the airport. She stops, and takes a deep inhale, releasing it with a big smile on her face. " I'M BACK HOME!"  
"Hey, don't shout in the airport, do you not know that you have such a loud voice."  
" Yes mom i know."  
"Ok then let's go, our driver is waiting and I want to check out the new house I just bought."  
"Ok ok mom, geez, I'm not the only one who's happy T.T"  
"Oh be quiet, anyway, you start school on Monday."  
"….fine mom, sorry"  
The girl and her mother headed toward the driver. He has the passenger door opened for them. The mother goes in first and before the girl goes in she gives the driver a bright smile and asks "Hey Eddie-nii, how ya doin'?"  
"Long time no see Hinata-sama." The driver smiled back.

**So that's the prologue folks. More will be updated :D.. but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI AGAIN~!:D So I know this chapter is pretty short, but i was in a rush. So next time i'll try to put more effort into it. So i'm really sorry .. But i do hope you enjoy this chapter. Ill try to update as quick as possible.**

**Disclaime:DONT OWN NARUTO *sniffs***

**_Chapter 2- I won't give up_**

Hinata started school on Monday…and it is Monday. Hinata groaned when her alarm went off and head to the bathroom. She got dressed up after washing up into her new school uniform. Black skirt and shirt with white lines and a blue bow. She grabbed her Jansport bag that she got from the states and headed downstairs.

"Hinata-sama here's your toast." One of the maids said while giving her a plate of butter toast and milk.

"Thank you". Hinata grabbed the toast and milk and headed to the driver to go to school. Hinata finished her toast and looked out the window and saw a huge white school that said "Konoha-Fire High School". Hinata got off the car and waved goodbye to her driver. She headed towards the school, while getting glances from students because she was new.

The school bell rang as Hinata found the office and asked the secretary.

"Hello"

"Yes how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule."Hinata said.

"Ah yes, here, I have been waiting for you." The secretary said while giving Hinata the schedule. "Let me show you the way since the school is so big and you may get lost easily."

"Thank you" Hinata said.

Hinata and the secretary headed to Hinata's first class which was Math. The secretary knocked the door twice and walked in the room. She explained the teacher for her interruption and motioned Hinata to come inside. Hinata gulped as she walked in because she didn't like standing in front of the students staring at her. As Hinata walked in, some of the guys whistled while girls began to give her a mean glare.  
_"This always happens" _Hinata thought.

The teacher cleared his throat. The class silenced. " This is Hinata Hyuuga. I know she's pretty and all but people, especially the guys control your hormones." The guys groaned.

"But Iruka-sensei, she's so pretty. I have never seen a girl with beautiful dark blue hair before." A student who has blonde hair said.

"Yea" another male said. "And her eyes compliments her face. I wonder if she is related to Neji-senpai."

"U-ummm" Hinata stuttered, "Neji-nii is my cousin."

"WHATT!" All the students including the girls yelled.

Hinata fell back but was stopped when Iruka-sensei held her back.

"QUIET! SO WHAT SHE'S RELATED TO NEJI!YOU'RE SCARING HER!.

"But sensei, how can she be related to Neji-senpai, I mean she's so ugly." One the females spat.

"Yea, and Neji is as good looking as Sasuke." Another girl replied.

Hinata's eyes widened as the girl mentioned her childhood's friends name.

"YO! THAT TEME HAS NOTHING!ALL HE EVER DOES IS WEAR THAT NECKLACE AROUND HIS NECK THAT SAYS 'S&H'". The blonde boy said.

Hinata's eyes widened even more, especially when she turned her head toward a black haired spiked boy who looks just like the older version of her childhood friend.

"How do you know that Naruto!" A girl white pick hair said. "You're just jealous because Sasuke is way hotter than you, way smarter than you and way better." She yelled as she hit the blonde boy who's name is Naruto on the head.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto complained.

"SHADDUP!" Iruka's-sensei class immediately silenced. Iruka place two fingers of the bridge of his nose and sighed. Hinata you'll be sitting next to Sasuke who's in the back.

"SENSEI! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!PUT ME INSTEAD!" A girl complained.

"No put me!"

"No me!"

"Shuddup Ino-pig, Sasuke's mine!"

"No Forehead, he's mine!"

"Hinata sit next to me!"

"Don't sit next to that idiot, sit next to me sexy"

"Yo shuddup Kiba, sit next to me babe."

Iruka was on the verge of punching someone. So instead, he pushed Hinata towards the seat next to Sasuke and pushed her down so she can sit.

Hinata yelped as the teacher went back to the board and slammed the chalkboard. "ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL MAKE YOU WRITE A 10-PAGE ESSAY ON WHY EINSTEIN CREATED THE FORMULA E=MC^2!"

:::::::::::::::::

Hinata literally ran out of the classroom to get away from Sasuke and headed towards the gym.

"_He doesn't remember me. He didn't' look in my direction once, never said hi, or even made an indication that he doesn't remember. What the hell happened. Why the hell does he not remember? Did something happen, he treats me as if I''m somebody else..omgomgomgomgomgomg…..why am I freaking out." _Hinata thought as her heart began to beat faster. "_What if he doesn't want to remember the past." _Hinata thought as bumped into a person taller than her.

"Sorry" Hinata squeaked when she saw it was Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I-I have a question" Hinata said.

Sasuke turned around to face her. "What"

"D-Do you rememeber me. We w-were best friends, I l-left the states 7 years ago as a f-fat girl. A-and you told me that you will never forget me, but why are you acting like this?"

"What the fuck are you talking about." Sasuke said as Hinata's eyes widened.

"What" she said.

"I don't remember anyone who was a best friend to me, I never had one nor was friends with a fat girl who went to U.S 7 years ago. I don't know why you are making some bullshit lie, but don't lie like that. You are probably another fangirl trying to trick me, especially a Hyuuga, how pathetic." Sasuke said while giving her glare and left.

"But I'm not a fangirl. And you really don't remember." Tears were threatening her eyes to fall, but Hinata avoided that to happen and headed towards the gym.

"I won't give up." Hinata said.

"I will do my best to make him remember."

**So there it is...PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I edited this chapter but everything is pretty much to same, I just want to make some changes:) I made Sakura the main antagonist, but there will still be some OC characters:D

Hope that you guys are enjoying my story!

Disclaimer: I wish i own Naruto but i don't so don't charge me :P

_Chapter 3: That was a promise_

School went by fast for Hinata. Hinata still did not forget about her incident with Sasuke especially when he's in almost all of her classes! She still can't believe that Sasuke does not remember who she was. But she can't help wonder why Sasuke usually glances to her side when he specifically told her that he do not remember her. She also didn't understand the fact that he's wearing the same necklace as her. Which would say 'S&H'.

"_Does he even know what that stands for? Then why is he wearing it?" _Hinata thought to herself. Hinata headed home and saw her cousin.

"NEJI-NI!" Hinata yelled as she threw herself on him and made them both fall to the floor.

"H- Hinata" Neji winced "You're heavy."

"No I'm not. I lost weight." Hinata said, still lying on top of Neji.

"You're still heavy" Neji smirked.

"What the hell!" A female's voice was heard in the kitchen. Hinata looked up and saw a girl who was about Neji's age giving Neji and Hinata an angry look.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" The girl said as her eyes began to turn red.

"N-N-N-NO!." Neji stuttered. Which surprised Hinata since she always see him as the mature older brother.

"THEN WHO IS SHE!" The girl yelled when she pointed her finger towards Hinata.

"Hi. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Neji-nii's cousin." Hinata said quickly right before the girl was about to hit Neji with a frying pan.

The girl expression changed from scary to nice. "Hi! I'm Ten-ten. Neji's girlfriend. So you're Hinata's cousin. You could've said that earlier. I was about to kill Neji for cheating on me." Tenten said as she gave Hinata a smile and a hug.

"Why would I cheat on you Tenten." Neji said. "More jealous than I thought." He muttered.

"What? Did I hear something?" Tenten questioned him.

"N-N-Nothing hon. Lets eat alright?" Neji sweatdropped.

"Hmm…You better." Tenten said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"She's scary." Hinata mouthed to her cousin.

"I know." He mouthed back.

Hinata's stomach was so full from eating so much of Tenten's homemade dumplings and fried rice. But damn, they were so good. Hinata was always known to be a big eater and since she started puberty, she began to have an extremely high metabolism. Which mean Hinata can eat a lot. I mean A LOT. But anyways, Hinata headed towards her room. She finished her homework at school and there was one thing to do. How to make Sasuke remember her.

She took her notepad and pen, sits on her bed and starts writing about Sasuke's favorites and facts.

"_Lets see…"_ Hinata thought.

"_Ok so…..lemme write these stuff down while I'm thinking."_

"_Hmm….._

_Sasuke's favorite ice cream is strawberry and blueberry ice cream. With whipped cream on top and a maraschino cherry that goes with it. He usually doesn't like sweets but this is the only sugary thing he eats._

_He always like my tomato, pepper and ham omelets. He said that is his favorite food._

_He has a mole that is the shape of a heart on his butt and his right ankle._

_He likes ginger-ale._

_He and I went to his older brother closet room and found a bunch of porn magazines. We even blackmailed him to give us extra lunch money for a month._

_He HATES to be called Duck-butt hair._

_Sasuke __can__ sing and dance. But doesn't like to show it off and Sasuke wanted to keep it a secret from anyone else._

_Sasuke has a scar on his mid-thigh from accidently touching his mother's curling iron which was very hot and fell to his lap. "_

"_That's all I could think of."_ Hinata thought and yawned. " _Oh well, I'm going to sleep."_

She closes her notepad, turns off the light and fell asleep.

:::::::::::::

It was lunch for Hinata. And for the second time, she could not find a seat. While Hinata was looking for a seat, she saw a blonde haired boy waving in her direction. Hinata raised an eyebrow and the blonde haired boy motioned her to come. Hinata went to his direction while she saw a big grin on the blonde's face.

"Hey Hinata. Its me. Naruto remember?" The blonde said.

"Yes I remember Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Come sit with us, you looked like a lost puppy before I called you here." Naruto said as he moved over to give space for Hinata so she could sit.

"So Hinata, you single?" Naruto asked.

"U-Ummmmm…" Hinata stuttered as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Naruto you idiot you shouldn't ask her that." A boy with red tattoo marks on both of his cheeks said.

"What!" Naruto said. "I was just asking her."

"No, idiot you asked the wrong question." The tattoo boy said.

"Fine you ask her dog-boy." Naruto cursed.

"Troublesome"

"ITS KIBA!...Fine." Kiba grabbed both of Hinata hands and held it up with his. Looking straight in her eye, he asked "Go out with me."

Hinata began to blush once he said that but disappeared immediately when someone said "Leave her alone, she probably doesn't want to go out with you guys."

"TEME! Just because you dated all the hot girls in this school doesn't mean shit." Naruto shouted.

"Those girls mean nothing to me. They were all just fangirls wanting to go out with me. There is not one girl who is not in love with me. Not one girl who doesn't say "I love you" before I do. She's probably the same. She made some shitty lie yesterday about asking me if she remembered her , something about her being fat and living in stated for 7 ye—" Sasuke was cut off because Hinata slapped him on the face…..hard. Sasuke's face was dumbstruck and the whole cafeteria faced towards his direction.

"All those stuff I said to you yesterday was not bullshit." Hinata said in a serious voice. " They were all true. I don't know what the fuck happened during those 7 years but I'm going to find out soon." Hinata gave Sasuke a death glare, giving everyone goosebumps. "AND IM NOT YOUR FUCKING FANGIRL THAT YOU CAN PLAY AROUND WITH. IM JUST A GIRL WHO'S JUST TRYING TO HELP HER FUCKIN BEST FRIEND GET HIS MEMORIES BACK. BECAUSE HE DOESN'T REMEMBER." Tears began to fall on Hinata's eyes. She took out her necklace, which was hiding behind her school uniform and showed it to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw how same it was for his necklace. Hinata took her other hand, pulled Sasuke's necklace from his neck and cradled it. "He said, he will never forget me and that was a promise." She lets go of Sasuke's necklace and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone especially Sasuke shocked.

So that's it...Nothing much to say except REVIEW REVIEW!:D


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN~!**

**So...i just want to say thank you for all of your great reviews :D It really boosts up my energy! Sorry that i haven't updated for a long time. I was busy with stupid AP and honors homework . sheesh my AP teacher is really nice but she gives a lot of work ..**

**So anyways here's your present for all your wonderful reviews!:D**

**Enjoy!**

**I edited this chapter and made Sakura the main antagonist :D**

_**Chapter 4: Inner self**_

So this is what happened the next day. Hinata went to school. Knowing that she slapped Sasuke the day before. And now she is not surprised that it's going to be the talk of the school. Once Hinata set foot in her school, everyone stared at her direction. Their eyes followed Hinata everywhere she went and Hinata felt like as if she is being stalked by the stares she's been receiving. Girls were giving her death glares, and guys were giving her approving looks.

"_Boy, the new spreads faster than the wind" _Hinata thought. "_Can I not get used to the stares? "_

"HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata spun around around and saw a blonde haired boy. He ran up to her and hugged Hinata. Hinata frozed.

"Eh? Hinata-chan you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine" Hinata said while giving Naruto a smile.

"Oh good cause i thought you were attacked already by Sasuke's fangirls" Naruto said giving her a nervous smile. Hinata sweatdropped. "But don't worry I'll protect ya!" Naruto said while giving his famous grin and wrapped his arm around Hinata. "YOSH! LET'S GO!" He said while taking Hinata to the school building.

_::Somewhere in front of the school::_

Sasuke was leaning behind the school gate. He saw Naruto approching to Hinata.

"_Just what is he up to?"_ Sasuke thought. "_Probably trying to ask Hinata out. That will never happen." _Sasuke smirked. "_Wtf. Since when did i thought that? Argh..."_ He saw Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Sasuke begin to feel his heart feel with rage. "_What the hell. What is this feeling?" _Sasuke thought, beginning to be shocked at himself. "_I'm not jealous of the dobe right? HELL NO! Why the fuck am I jealous of the stupid dobe just because he's holding my Hinata." ... "MY HINATA! SHE'S NOT MINE!WHAT THE HELL SASUKE GET IT TOGETHER! Why is it that I'm thinking of those " _Sasuke thought.

**"**_**Wow! You are a more idiot than the dobe"**_

"_What the hell. Who's there!"_

**"**_**Im your inner self. Sheesh you really are a more idiot than Naruto."**_

"_Hey! Don't compare me with that dobe!"_

**"**_**Whatever. Anyways. Based on your feelings, you like Hinata"**_

"_HUH?"_

**"**_**You really are clueless. YOU LIKE HINATA!"**_

"_WHATTTT!"_

**"**_**Yep."**_

"_How the hell do you know?"_

**"**_**The thoughts that you were thinking of Hinata, the way Naruto just put his arm around her and you rage in Naruto when he did that?"**_

"_What the hell..."_

**"**_**Oh yea i remember, you never experienced these kind of love after you mother died in that car accident you were in."**_

"_Shut the fuck up"_

**"**_**No! And then you had never experienced of the warmth of love after that. All you did was use girls just to try to get that warmth back. Not only that but you wanted to find that girl who gave that same warmth that your mother gave you. Except you don't remember who she is.**_

"_..."_

**"**_**HAHAHA! I knew you were dumb. But I have a feeling the Hinata is the girl you are looking for. She does have the same necklace."**_

"_..."_

**"**_**You're in shock huh? I knew it. Besides, doesn't the girl from you dream that you had before had the same hair color as Hinata? But we couldnt see her face cause it was blurry."**_

"_Now that you mentioned it, she does have the same hair color as Hinata. I wonder how."_

**"**_**Just as I said, she may be the girl you have been looking for the past 5 years. She might be the girl that you think is your 'soulmate' but I think you should test her to see if she's the one you're looking for right?"**_

"…_hmmmm…"_

:::::_**Sasuke's Dream**_:::::

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke!" a 7 year old chubby girl ran up to me bursting in tears, her hair was dark blue and was cut short looking as if she was forced to let the bullies cut her hair. Her face was a bit blurry._

_The chubby girl hugged me and started crying on my chest._

"_What the hell!" I said as I pushed the blue haired girl from my chest. She fell onto the floor crying even more._

"_Sasuke, why are you so mean to me. I thought you were my best friend!" she said, her bangs covering her eyes._

"_What are you talking about. When was I your best friend!" I yelled._

_The girl got up on her feet, grabbed my hand, a shock ran to my body as if it recognizes the touch. "You said you were going to protect me" she said as she immediately dispersed._

_::__**End of Sasuke's Dream**__::_

Sasuke's thoughts were cut off when he felt an arm around his neck, he thought it would be Naruto but saw Sakura looking at him seductively.

"Get off Sakura" He growled.

"Why, I thought that you liked it when I did that Sasuke-kun" She said while pouting.

"No, I hate it, now get off of me." He shook off Sakura's arm from his shoulders, gave her a death glare and headed inside the school.

::::

Hinata headed to gym but still felt the stares coming from the students. Even the older female teachers. Hinata thought how Sasuke survives those older women, but thank goodness that she has male teachers, that way she doesn't get penalized because of Sasuke. Hinata shivered at the thought.

Hinata headed to the track floor, sitting down on the floor while the teacher was taking attendance.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!LETS RUN A MILE ON THE TRACKS!YOU KNOW THAT ITS 4 LAPS SO DON'T CHEAT!WHOEVER HAS THE BEST TIME WILL BE EXCUSED FOR GYM FOR THE WHOLE WEEk!NOW MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WHO ARE BURNING WITH SENASATION….LETS RUN!" Gai sensei yelled. The students groaned as they head to the tracks.

"Gai sensei, where's Lee" a student asked.

Gai sensei began to cry. "My dear Lee transferred to another school because of family issues. He left me with that horrible school he's going." Large tears came out of eyes. "Now let's run for Lee's departure! READY!...SET!...GOOOOO!."

The students started to run. Hinata began to pace herself and then sprint at the end. She thinks that she's going in a normal pace but in another human's eyes, she was running fast….too fast. But they brushed it off because they thought she will slow down eventually. But….she didn't. Hinata also doesn't know that she ran past the most popular girl of their school. Sakura Haruno. Hinata zipped right passed Sakura, making her giving Hinata an ugly glare and tried to catch up, but Hinata didn't see her. She was too busy trying to get passed Sasuke since he's on the lead.

"HEY!YOU WHITE EYED GIRL!" Sakura yelled as she tried to breathe while she was catching up to Hinata. But Hinata was too fast.

"Yo! I'm gonna get you!How dare you ignore me!" Sakura yelled at Hinata, but Hinata still didn't hear her. "Bitch!...YOU...GONNA...GET...IT!...FOR...HITTING...SASUKE-KUN...AND...IGNORING...ME!" Sakura yelled between breaths as she stopped running to catch her breath.

Hinata slowly approached Sasuke, Sasuke sensed her presence and began to pick up his speed since they were on their last lap.

"_What the fuck, no one has ever gotten so close in running with me" _Sasuke thought. Hinata's hand accidently touched Sasuke, she muttered an apology and continued running.

Sasuke's body reacted the touch with familiarity making Sasuke a bit confused. But he brushed it off.

Hinata also picked up her speed, right when they were about 10 feet to the finish line, Hinata took off like a rocket, shocking Sasuke and everyone else who was watching. Sasuke tried to catch up with Hinata to the finish but Hinata was too fast. Hinata got to the finish and heard Gai sensei yelling with joy. "HINATA YOUR YOUTHFUL POWER MADE YOU BEAT SASUKE IN RUNNING BY 2 SECONDS!NOW YOU ARE EXCUSED FOR GYM NEXT WEEK! LET ME GIVE YOU A SLIP KNOWING THAT YOU ARE EXCUSED! Now you can go to your locker MY YOUTHFUL RUNNING STUDENT WHO RAN WITH A FIRE PASSION!" Hinata cringed at the loudness of Gai's voice but headed to the locker to change.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!WHY THE HELL DID SHE BEAT ME!" Sasuke cursed.

**"**_**Maybe because you were distracted at the touch she gave you. Your body reacted to it."**_

"_I know that argh!. I think she did that on purpose. To make her win."_

**"**_**I think it was more like an accident. I don't think she would do that on purpose. But whatever, you lost to a girl!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"_YO SHUDDUP!"_

:::**LATER THAT DAY**:::

The news of Sasuke's defeat in running spread in a blink of an eye. Hinata began to feel more people staring at her.

"Great job Hinata" A male said.

"Nice!I'm glad you beat Sasuke"

"Go out with me!"

"Shuddup retard, Hinata go out with me!"

"No, go out with me!"

The male population of the school began to scare Hinata as she ran away from her fan_boys_. She ran to a corner and heard someone call her name.

"HINATA- CHAN!" Hinata sees the blonde running towards her again. "I heard that you beat Sasuke in running. Gosh no one ever beats him in running. I guess it is possible to beat Sasuke." Naruto said giving her a big grin.

"Yo stop flirting with Hinata, she's mine." Another male said.

"Dog- boy!Stop lying!Who the hell would like a guy who smells like dogs. You even brought Akamaru to school again.!"

"EH!." Hinata shrieked.

The boy looked at Hinata seeing that Akamaru jumped on Hinata and began to lick her. Hinata giggled since Akamaru's licks were licking her and god knows why the two boys wanted to be in Akamaru's position. Akamaru then began to snuggle into Hinata's chest which made both boys glaring at the dog with jealousy.

"Che, troublesome" A spikey haired boy said as he walked past by them.

"Shuddup Shikamaru, why are you here anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Actually I'm here to give this note to Hinata-chan, now will you excuse me, you guys are in my way." Shikamaru said in a monotonous voice.

"Che" Kiba and Naruto both said as they both moved. Shikamaru walked towards Hinata and gave her a note. As he passed the note to her hand, he leaned closer and whispered "It's from Sasuke, don't let anyone else see the note." and left.

Hinata's face began to turn red which made Naruto and Kiba a bit suspicious, before they started questioning Shikamaru and Hinata, Shikamaru ran off before they said anything and Hinata said she had to go to the Ladies room and ran off. Naruto and Kiba stood there with their mouth open, ready to speak and their arm in front of them trying to stop Hinata, but it was too late...Hinata was too fast. They let it go, and picked up the sleeping Akamaru.

:::::**GIRLS BATHROOM**:::::::

Hinata hurriedly went into a bathroom stall. She dropped her stuff off the floor and opened the letter quietly.

_Meet me in the back of the school after your last class_

_and make sure that your only bringing yourself._

_We need to talk._

_-Sasuke U._

The last four words of the note made Hinata a bit nervous. "_We need to talk" _She thought. _"We need to talk. What could they possibly be talking about. Perhaps.." _Hinata thought. "_He remembers...no that's not possible. It's too early. I need it to give some time."_ She stuffed the letter in her wallet carefully, making sure its well hidden so that it wouldnt be seen. Once she was about to open the stall door, she heard some girls walking in the bathroom. They were giggling and gossiping.

"Omg, did you hear about the new white-eyed freak?" one said.

"Yea, I know. And I heard she's the cousin of Neji-senpai. Ugh." the other said.

"Yea I mean how the fuck is she related to that hottie. She's so ugly. Her hair is uglier too." "Yo that bitch is so gonna get it. She slapped Sasuke-kun and beat him on the mile run! Who does she think she is, thinking she can just do that to _my_ precious Sasuke-kun. I mean Sasuke-kun is like perfect and she ruined it!" Another girl with an annoying voice said.

Hinata peeked through the girls through a small narrow gap on the side of the stall and saw it was Sakura and her followers. Oh how much she wanted the bitch slap the popular girl so hard for being so selfish. The girls left and Hinata sighed as the school bell rang. School was over for Hinata and she had to meet _him._ Hinata headed towards the back of the school once the hallways almost cleared up, except for those taking extra classes, internships or just hanging out. But they were nowhere near Hinata was. Hinata set foot on school campus and tried to look for Sasuke but to her fear, she saw Sakura and her friends looking straight at her instead. They slowly walked towards her.

"Yo Hyuga! Who do you think you are huh!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata didn't say anything as she began to walk backwards while Sakura and her friends walked towards her.

"You think you so special because you slapped Sasuke right? And the fact that you beat Sasuke in running just annoys the hell out of us! You know that right!" she yelled.

"N-no" Hinata stuttered, her back hitting the stone cold wall.

"Well you did. And now no one can help you cause you are trapped! You think that anyone can come and rescue you cause you're the princess right!"

Hinata shooked her head as she slid to the floor holding her knees.

"Ha! I thought so. And your hair is mad ugly, did you dye it to make people notice you? Well you're wrong, cause it looks like shit!" Sakura continued yelling.

"And why are you on the floor? Arent you supposed to fight back like you did to Sasuke, so why don't you fight back! Oh right, it's because you are so fukin WEAK!"

A flashback came to Hinata.

:::::**FLASHBACK**::::::

_12 year old chubby Hinata was still on the floor crying as kids her age, perhaps younger bullied her again. But this time Sasuke didn't come to rescue her. He couldn't cause she was in the states and he was still in Japan. Hinata remembered what her mother said to her, how Sasuke cant always rescue Hinata and how she can't depend Sasuke to take care of everything for her. Her mother mentioned that if anyone who bullies, Hinata has to fight back. But Hinata still called herself weak when she was chubby._

"_WHY ARE YOU SO WEAK!WE THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG CAUSE YOU'RE SO FAT!"_

**No….**

"_SHE THINKS SHE'S SO TOUGH BUT SHE'S SO WEAK!"_

**That's not true…**

"_WHO CARES IF SHE'S WEAK AND FAT AND WEAK!"_

**Stop…..**

"_WEAK!"_

"_WEAK!"_

"_WEAK!"_

"_SO WEAK!"_

"WEAK!"

"WEAK!"

"YOU'RE FUCKIN WEAK!"

**STOP STOP STOP!**

Hinata stood up abruptly, shocking the girls. Hinata's fists was clenched, her head down, bangs covering her face. "Is that all you got?" Hinata chuckled. She slowly lifted up her face giving the most scariest glare anyone can imagine. "I AM NOT WEAK!" she yelled.

"What the fuck!" Sakura said. Sakura was about to punch Hinata's face, but Hinata grabbed it with her left hand. Sakura gasped as Hinata swung her hard towards the cold wall behind her. Sakura hit her back making a loud thud. "What the hell are you doing!Get her!" She yelled. Others tried to hit, kick or even throw themselves at Hinata. But Hinata was too fast for them. She dodged, blocked and instead of punching them, she was being nice and gave them a nice hard slap to each of their faces as she was being attacked. The girls got scared by Hinata's violence that they all ran away from her leaving Sakura, still leaning on the wall with a shocked look. Hinata walked towards Sakura as she squinted her eyes, fearing what Hinata might do next. Hinata slapped Sakura across Sakura face, still having a nonchalant look on her face.

"Don't ever fuckin call me weak ever again bitch. Cause I'm not weak at all. You are." Hinata said. Sakura giving her a glare with a red hand mark on her face.

"You think that because you are popular, you want to be fucking selfish and get everything you want. Especially Sasuke. Just because you are popular, you think you can go and bully other people because you think you are better than them and they are just low lives right?" Hinata said in a low scary voice, making Sakura whimper.

"But you know whats ever lower than that?" Sakura stared. "People like you." Hinata pointed out. "Don't ever fucking mess with me ever again, because you know what will happen. Don't even get involved into my fucking business ever again. Especially Sasuke. You got that!" She yelled. Sakura nodded her head quickly.

"NO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sakura quickly ran past Hinata as Hinata was still standing. When Sakura was gone, Hinata sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness"

"Thank goodness for what?" A voice said behind Hinata. Hinata spun around as saw Sasuke. Hinata gasped and decided to pick up her belongings.

"Who taught you how to fight?" he asked her. "It was quite impressive." He commented.

"I learned how to fight when I was 12, I had enough of the bullying and teasing I received back when I was younger. So my mother took me to martial arts lesson in the states." Hinata explained.

"Why were you bullied?" he asked.

Hinata sighed, thinking about her past memories. "I used to be fat back then. Kids teased me for that reason cause I couldn't do anything about it, even my hair. There were a many attempts where kids tried to cut my hair" Hinata said. Sasuke's heart thumped as he listened to her explanation. "That's why I had to learn how to fight back, because someone precious to me couldn't protect me since I was in America." She said.

"I just hope that that person will protect you again" Sasuke said.

"I hope so too.."

_Silence…._

"So..."Hinata said.

"I'm bored, buy me ice cream." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"What, I said buy me ice cream, I'm hungry."

"Well buy it yourself, you have money don't you?"

"Well I want you to buy, now buy me ice cream and you can buy one for yourself too."

Hinata inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Once she exhaled, she said 'fine' and gave Sasuke an ugly glare. Sasuke just smirked.

**OMG….this is actually the longest chapter I wrote so far…..but hey it's great right!:D Now…..GIMME REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i know its been a while. Sorry for being such a dumbass i have been busy and lazy lately but i manage to get a new chapter done right? I apolgize to all my readers who all looked so forward to reading this story and i really hope that after i take my SAT's and regent's and AP tests that i will surely be able to update more. but im not saying that i won't update till i'm done with it, but im just giving you guys the heads up. so im sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned Naruto, i couldve made Hinata and Sasuke a couple. But i dont so dont sue me :P**

**Now the moment we have been waiting for...**

**P.S i finally know how to do the break lines:D wow im mad slow LOL**

**Chapter 5: W-What?**

* * *

Hinata grabbed her belongings and headed out of the school campus. Sasuke followed behind her.

"Yo! Walk a bit slower, you're too fast" Sasuke called out.

Hinata ignored Sasuke and walked even faster. Sasuke ran up to her to follow her pace.

"Hey I just told you to walk slower, why aren't you listening" He asked.

"…." Hinata continuously walked and sighed.

Both headed to and ice cream shop called "Princess Ice Cream." The shop was known for great ice cream flavors that are so sweet and creamy that you will never forget their taste. Hinata was still surprised that it was still here. This is her favorite place to get ice cream.

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the shop. They see an orange colored hair female and a brown haired male from behind the counter turn around. When the female turned around, she saw Sasuke and her eyes became hearts.

"How much money do I have to give you, so that we can get our ice cream faster by paying separately." Hinata asked looking down, having her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hmm….just give me $5" Sasuke replied hmph she's back to her shy self huh

Hinata gave him a five dollar bill and headed towards the female employee. Once the female employee saw Hinata walked towards her, she went to her co-worker and pushed him out of the way so that she would serve Sasuke instead.

Hinata rolled her eyes. But who can blame herself? She was already in a bad mood.

The male employee gave her a big smile. While the female employee gave a smile to Sasuke.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the male worker asked.

Sasuke and Hinata were ready to give their orders together and they thought that their orders would be different.

"I want one scoop of strawberry and blueberry ice cream with whipped cream and a maraschino cherry on top." Sasuke and Hinata both said, surprising themselves.

The workers widened their eyes at their simultaneous order and both said "that would be $4.50 please."

"…"

"…."

"uh…..your total is $4.50."

"…..o-oh sorry, here you go." Hinata said.

Sasuke unconsciously paid for his order while looking at Hinata with a dumbfounded look on his face. Hinata also had a shocked look.

_What the fuck, that's like the only ice cream I order, how the hell did she order the same thing as I do. NO ONE orders the same thing as I do. _Sasuke thought.

_…?_ Hinata thought.

Hinata and Sasuke got their favorite ice cream orders but Sasuke received the one that had the most whip cream and two extra cherries. Sasuke looked at the female cashier and only received a big smile with heart eyes. Sasuke sighed, took Hinata's ice cream and replace it with his before she ate it.

"Eh? Hey why did you do that?"

"I don't like it when there's too much whip cream and cherries so here." Sasuke said glaring at the female cashier who had the look of rejection.

"uh- um okay, thanks" Hinata said.

"hn"

"….."

"….."

_….awkward silence_

"u-uh I'll go first, I have some packing to do."

"hn"

"o-ok I'll be leaving, bye…..Sasuke" Hinata said, and left the shoppe.

Sasuke stood there.

* * *

**:::SASUKE'S INNER SELF:::**

**So…..she's a beauty ain't she?**

H-HUH? Oh yea.

**So you do admit that she's pretty right?**

W-WHAT? WTF

**So you must be dazed by her beauty, geez Sasuke I didn't know you were interested in girls like her.**

Her? You mean Hinata? Psh she's not even my type

**Then why do you have a boner hmm?**

…..SH-SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SASUKE IS A PERVERT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD THIS HAS TO BE ON MY BLOG! HAHAHAHAH!**

…

**LOLOLOLOLOL ok ok I'll stop bothering you…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

As Hinata headed home eating her ice cream, she felt hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person said

Hinata giggled, know who it was. "H-hi Naruto-kun"

"Hey how'd you know who it was?" He asked.

Hinata looked down, blushing a bit. "Just cause."

Naruto gave her a huge smile making Hinata smile back. Naruto then saw Hinata still holding

her ice cream.

"Eh? What's that?" Naruto then took Hinata's ice cream.

"EHH? Naruto-kun, give it back!" Hinata yelled as she tried to grab her ice cream back,

unfortunately Naruto was too tall and held the ice cream up in the air. Hinata kept jumping.

Naruto was laughing while teasing Hinata.

Then Hinata tripped….and fell…..on someone…..

"oomph!"

There you see Hinata on top of Naruto, both eyes widened. Her lips fell on his and had them lay

there in shock. Hinata's face then turned bright red and ended up fainting laying limp on top of

Naruto's body.

* * *

**::::FLASHBACK:::**

_6 year old Hinata and Sasuke ran around Hinata's mother's garden, both laughing and smiling._

_"HA! You can't catch me!" Hinata yelled._

_"HINATA-CHAN! IMMA KILL YOU!"Sasuke yelled back as he chased after Hinata._

_Then all of a sudden Hinata stopped to catch the sight of a newly planted flowers that her mother_

_planted. Because Hinata stopped so abruptly he made a hard contact with Hinata that they both fell, however the outcome was quite not what they expected. Sasuke was on top of Hinata, eyes widened. His lips fell on top of Hinata's and laid there with wide eyes. Hinata's face turned red and fainted below Sasuke._

_"Eh?" Sasuke said after he took his lips off of hers and touched his lips. "Her lips are so soft" Sasuke said to himself as his cheeks turned red._

_"Huh? H-Hinata! Wake up! Wake up!" Sasuke said to Hinata as he started to shake her shoulders. Hinata head continuously rolled back and forth, still out cold but her smile never leaving her face._

**:::END FLASHBACK:::**

* * *

**:::ONE HOUR LATER:::**

Hinata? Hinata? HINATA!

Hinata's eyes blinked open and first thing she saw was sparkly blue eyes looking straight back at her really close to her face. Hinata's face turned bright red and started to get dizzy her eyes rolled back as she fainted once again.

"Orae? Oi! Hinata Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tried to squeeze Hinata's cheeks while her head was on his lap. Hinata still laid on Naruto. Naruto sighed, held Hinata in a piggyback position and ran towards his house.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Hinata's eyes groggily opened. She saw blue sparkling eyes again. She tried hard not to faint

again, and was about to, but the beautiful eyes was pushed aside and was replaced by dark onyx eyes.

"TEME DON'T PUSH ME LIKE THAT!" cried Naruto.

"Shuddup dobe, she woke up" Sasuke said as he still stared at Hinata.

Without thinking, Hinata picked herself so fast that her head collided with Sasuke's.

"Gah! What the fuck did you do that for!" Sasuke cried out.

"Teme! Dont yell at Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he hurriedly went beside Hinata. "You okay Hinata-chan? You want me to ice for your forehead?"

Hinata still saw stars above her head, but she regained her conscious quickly.

"No Naruto its okay, but thanks for asking." Hinata said as she gave Naruto a big smile. Naruto began to blush and turned his head to the other side of the direction while covering his cheeks.

"O-Okay, just let me know if you need something" Naruto said as he quickly headed towards the bathroom.

Sasuke had a weird look at his face. Then something caught his eye, the necklace that Hinata wears all the name. The one that said 'S&H'. He remembered when Hinata took her necklace out as she was cradling his own necklace that was weirdly the exact same thing. Sasuke brushed it off, but now it got his attention again. Sasuke stood up, went in front of Hinata and took the necklace in his hands from Hinata's neck. Hinata's eyes widened by Sasuke's unlike actions.

"Where did you get this necklace from?"

"H-huh? Oh a friend of mine gave it to me as a gift before I went to the States 7 years ago."

"That same person you consider precious to you."

"Y-Yes. U-Um, where did you get yours."

"My brother gave it to me when I was twelve, he told me that if I wear that necklace, I could be looking for my own precious person."

"W-Wha, what did he mean?"

"He meant that I could be looking for that same girl who loved me as much as my mother did, because…..I'll tell you later." Sasuke said. He then picked himself up and headed towards the kitchen.

Hinata face showed confusion. She looked at her watch to check the time. "SHIT I HAVE TO GO HOME!" Hinata's eyes freaked out as she grabbed her belongings. "Thanks guys for watching over me BYE!" Hinata said as she headed out towards the door.

Hinata ran home and finally reached her house, she saw her mother and someone else who looked familiar along with a guy who looked a couple of years older. Her mother saw her and had a worried look at her face.

"Hinata, where have you been."

"Oh sorry mom, I stayed at a friends house to help him tutor." Hinata lied.

"Well you should've called me then, I was getting worried about you." Hisana said.

"Sorry mom, I wont do that again, I forgot" Hinata said as she sweatdropped.

"-_- ok just dont do that again okay? Next time call me"

"Okay mom."

"Well that's taken care of, Hinata dont you rememer Fugaku Uchiha and his eldest son Itachi?"

Hinata blinked her eyes. Then she blinked it again. Then a couple of more times, then…..

"ITACHI-ONIISAN!" Hinata yelled as she jumped on Itachi.

"Oomph! Hinata have you gained weight." Itachi said.

Fugaku glared at his son. "Itachi, you must be blind. Look at Hinata, she lost weight, she doesn't look like a panda beat anymore."

"Hmph, but she still is my panda bear" Itachi said as he crossed his arms and frowned while pouting. Fugaku sighed, she looked at Hinata and gave her a big smile. "My, my Hinata how big you have grown."

Hinata looked at Fugaku and gave him a bone-crushing hug to the point where Fugaku could not breathe. "I have gotten much bigger than last time Fugaku-sama." Hinata said as Fugaku's face turned blue.

"Hinata please let go of Fugaku, he can't breathe" Hisana said.

"Huh? Oh sorry Fugaku-sama" Hinata said as she put Fugaku back on her feet.

"Thank you Hisana." Fugaku said.

"Its okay Hinata," Fugaku said as she brushed herself off. "So Hinata how's school?"

"Oh it's great! I made new friends!"

"Really? That good that's good."

" Fugaku-sama, I have a question."

"What is it Hinata?" Fugaku asked.

"Its about Sasuke."

_Silence_

"Um Hinata, about Sasuke-"

" Fugaku-sama I don't know what wrong with him. I mean, he and I were best friends. But once I came back from the United States, he just "decided" not to remember who I am at all. Now he thinks I'm some fangirl who is trying to convince him that we were best friends."

"…..Hinata about that…there was an accident that Sasuke was in…"

"What? What accident? When did this happen?" Hinata replied.

"It happened 5 years ago, I was meaning to tell you" he explained.

"5 years ago…..then how come I wasn't informed that Sasuke had an accident." Hinata looked at her mother seeing that her mother looked away with guilt.

"Mom y-wou knew a-about t-this did you?" Hinata said softly.

Hisana didnt reply.

"M-mom, w-why didn't you tell me." Hinata said as tears strolled down her cheeks.

"I couldn't Hinata, if I told you, you would've been devastated." Hisana responded.

"But mom, you knew h-he was my best f-friend and…." Hinata didnt finish who she said and ran into the house. She ran upstairs to her big bedroom, and cried on her bed.

"Dad I'll go up with her." Itachi said.

"Okay, and tell her what happened, she has a right to know." Fugaku said.

"Alright," Itachi went inside the house to see Hinata.

Fugaku sighed.

"We shouldn't have done that Hisana." Fugaku said.

"I know, she even more hurt because she wasn't told." Hisana said.

Fugaku sighed again.

"We should apologize to Hinata" Hisana said.

"You're right. We'll tell her after she cools off."

"Hinata?" Itachi said softly as he quietly opened the door to Hinata's room and heard her cries.

Itachi approached to Hinata who was lying on her bed face-down crying. He put a hand on her back.

"Sorry." he said.

"Y-You sh-shouldnt b-b-be s-sorry." Hinata hiccuped.

"But its still my fault, I should've told you anyways if Dad and your mother couldn't tell you." Itachi said.

Hinata stayed quiet.

"Look I'll tell you what really happened, so please stop crying and let me see your face." Itachi said. Hinata slowly sat up and Itachi sat next to her on her bed. Hinata's face was red and swollen from crying so much in matter of minutes. Itachi smiled a bit and wiped the tears of her face. "Now, all better right?" he said.

"T-Thank y-you."

"You're welcome."

"P-Please tell m-me, I w-want to know. I n-need to k-know. My b=best f-friend…."

Itachi turned towards Hinata and looked at her in the eye. "Okay." he said. "Here's what happened…."

* * *

**Here it is guys hope you enjoyed it:) please review and ill make créme brulee:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoo-Hoo~~my lovely reader I'm BACK! I finally took my AP exam and boy it is DAMN HARD. I mean FUKIN HARD. But whatever, im done :D now i have to worry about regents and finals. T.T fuck. but whatever here's the new chapter!:) love you guys33**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Itachi looked straight at Hinata's eyes. "It started when Sasuke was 12" Itachi started. "It was on the night of a family reunion. Dad's younger brother just got back from the U.S where he had to perform a heart surgery for this patient who could not afford to go to Japan. So he decided to go there and perform the surgery." Itachi explained. "They always have a family reunion every year, so this was something that the Uchiha family cant miss."

"He was the father of Sai right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Itachi replied. "It was the night of the reunion and Sasuke had to go to this english problem the next day so Mom decided to take Sasuke home early letting me and Dad stay at their house a bit longer." Itachi's eyes grew sad and angry. "But then all of a sudden, there was some idiot who decided to not drink responsibly. He was more of an idiot to drive too." Itachi said. "He then hit Mom's car really bad. And since his car was bigger, Mom recieved the most damage. Mom was sitting next to Sasuke that time because we had a driver, and because Sasuke was just considered a baby in her eyes, she wanted him to live." Itachi grew silent.

"Nii-san...w-what happened after that. What happened."

Itachi sobbed.

"M-mom protected Sasuke, she threw herself in front of Sasuke because he was somehow in front of the death zone of the accident. She took him in his arms and took the damage." Hinata's eyes widened. "The ambulence came, and Dad got a phone from the hospital saying the Mom and Sasuke were there, and they also explained about the accident. I didnt know what was going on till Dad's eyes grew widened, worried and shock, and looked like that something bad wont happen the Mom and Sasuke. He took me with the hospital, along with Sai's family. We went inside and saw Mom's body covered in a white sheet. Dad was devastated. He fell on his knees crying while i stood there in shock wishing that it would all be a dream."

"What about Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly,

"Sasuke recieved the biggest toll, because Mom died in front of Sasuke, he went through a trauma. He was hurt psychologically. If his mother did not do what she did, he could've been dead. He wouldn't talk for a year, he showed no emotion. He showed nothing."

"Then how did Sasuke started talking?" Hinata asked while sniffing.

"It was when our family went to visit mom's cemetary to mourn for her death. that's when he said 'Mom, I'm sorry.' and started crying."

_Silence_

"yea, sorry for degrading the mood even more." Itachi said.

"its okay." Hinata said.

"But please do me a favor, the doctor said the he doesnt know when Sasuke's memory will come back, so im asking you, don't push him, just do something that he might remember in the past when he was with you, it could help increase his memory back."

"Like what? What do you mean?"

"Uh...pictures, show him pictures, you know his favorite food right? Make it for him, convince him to do stuff with you, all the stuff you did in the past."

"..."

"Please Hinata, if you're are not doing this for me, please do this for Sasuke, i know you still have feelings for him."

"O-okay, I'll try"

Itachi gave Hinata a hug "Thank you" he whispered in her ear. Hinata's face turned bright red.

"Heh, you look cute when you blush Hina-chan." Itachi pulled away and smirked. Hinata's face turned even redder.

"Okay, i'll be leaving, i have to go home, do some work. Just get some rest okay?"

"Okay, thank you nii-san, for comforting me."

"Anytime." Itachi smiled and left the room.

Hinata took out her notepad and scanned the list that Sasuke likes. She smiled to herself. _i think i know what to start first_ she thought.

_Number One: He always like my tomato, pepper and ham omelets. He said that is his favorite food._

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hinata woke up extra early. She got washed and changed into her school uniform. She looked at her watch, she still had 40 minutes left before her driver Eddie-niichan was going to pick her up to take her to school. She headed towards the kitchen.

"Ahh Hinata-sama, do you want me to make breakfast for you?" one of the head chefs asked.

"Oh no its okay, I'm not that hungry right now, I would like to use the kitchen to make lunch, do you mind?" Hinata asked.

"No, i don't mind, but why can't i make it for you instead?"

"No its okay, I would like to make it for myself." Hinata replied. "But you could make breakfast for my mother."

"Okay Hinata-sama" The chef said. "Its been a while since you used this kitchen isn't it?"

"Yeah I know"

"And how is you father and Hanabi? Are they still in America"

"Yes they are, they will soon visit I hope, I miss them" Hinata said.

"Yes, me too, i still miss Hanabi's compliments on my cooking." The chef said. "Okay you be cooking."

Hinata laughed.

Hinata took an apron and put it on herself. She took a frying pan, add some oil and place it on top of the stove. She turned the stove on, allowing the fire settle beneath the pan. Then she took some eggs, ham, tomato, and green peppers. She washed the tomato and peppers and chopped them into small pieces along with the ham. Then she cracked some eggs in a bowl and mixed it with the vegetables and ham. She added some salt and pepper and poured them into the frying pan, let it fry in both sides a bit and folded them into thirds. After frying the omelete, she placed them on her chopping board and cut them into short, narrow pieces. Then she took out a fresh new tomato, washed them and chopped them into bited sized pieces, she added very little salt and placed it in her bento box with some dried oregano. She then placed the omelet in her bento and scooped up some rice from the ricecooker and put it in her bento box, She was finished. Hinata sighed happily as she took her bento chopsticks and a small bag and headed out the door.

"Oops" Hinata said. "I forgot to bring my water bottle."

Hinata ran inside to grab her bottle and ran back out again.

"HINATA-CHAAAANNNNNN!" A loud voice came from Hinata's right. Once Hinata looked to her right she was collided into a crushing hug by a blonde hair blue eyes male. Hinata's eyes turned big and face became red.

"Dobe let her go, she can't breathe."

Naruto then looked at Hinata and sweatdropped. "Gomen Hinata" he said as he placed Hinata back on her feet.

Hinata giggled "I-Its okay Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled big, flashing his teeth and kissed Hinata on her cheek. Hinata then swayed back and forth from the sudden action and was caught be Sasuke. "You idiot, you almost made her fall."

"You jealous Sasuke? You jealous that I kissed Hinata? You want to kiss her too huh?" Naruto said and pretended to make kissing noises in front of Sasuke.

_That fucking idiot_ Sasuke though as he punched Naruto in the face to make him stop.

"OWWWWW!" Naruto yelled. "Why did you do that teme!"

"To shut you up." Sasuke said.

"TEMMEE!"

"E-Eh Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto's face changed from angry to sweet when Hinata asked him. "Hehe I'm fine Hinata-chan thanks for asking, do you want to eat lunch with us again Hina-chan?" Hinata's face blushed when Naruto called her a sudden change of informal name.

"Yes." Hinata said, still blushing.

"YOSH LET'S GO!" Naruto jumped and grabbed Hinata to lead the way not noticing Sasuke's face turned red with jealousy.

_Ugh, he sounds like Gai._ Sasuke thought. _UGH! THAT IDIOT! GRABBING HINATA LIKE THAT! ARGH!_

"Eh Hinata-chan sit next to me" Naruto said. Hinata yelped when Naruto grabbed her to the ground with him and landed on him. She blushed furiously.

"Stupid dobe" Sasuke muttered. "WHAT DO YOU WANT STUPID TEME!" Naruto yelled.

_Psh...this is stupid. Why is Hinata blushing, why do i feel like there's a fire in my heart, why do I want to hit the dobe badly...WHY DO I EVEN CARE?_ Sasuke thought.

_**That's cause you like her.**_

_Shuddup_

_**Don't tell me to shuddup, it's like telling yourself to shuddup, I'm just you inner self Heehee**_

_Be quiet, you're bothering me._

_**That's good, but seriously you really like her, you heart says it all.**_

_Okay you're crazy, leave me alone._

_**Whatever, but just to warn you, you better not be an idiot about this, because maybe someone will take her before you do and you'll be too late.**_

* * *

Hinata opened her bento box, the aroma from her box spread to Naruto and Sasuke.

"WOW Hinata! That looks and smell so good! Can I have some?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed. "Sure N-Naruto-kun"

"You're so cute when you blush Hinata-chan, I could so kiss you right now" Naruto said flashing her a big smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he can't help but look at Hinata's bento box. _Tomatoes?_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _I WANT TOMATOES!_ Sasuke looked at Hinata, his eyes meeting hers.

"S-Sasuke-san, do you want some?" She asked nervously.

"Just call me Sasuke." Sasuke said and grabbed a piece of the omelette. He popped it in his mouth and his eyes widened slightly.

_This tastes so familiar. Why does it tastes so good. Even better than mom's. This is so weird. I felt like I tried this before._

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and gave Hinata the most innocent look. Then he realized what he was doing and turned his face into a cold emotionless face again.

As Hinata was about to put one in her mouth she heard a screech.

"SASUKEE!"

Sasuke groaned. "What do you want Sakura"

"Aww, Sasuke-kun dont be like that."

"Hiya Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura ignored him.

"So Sasuke," Sakura said as she draped her arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "You have time for tonight, I'm available."

Sasuke ignored Sakura and shook his shoulders roughly making Sakura's shoulders come off.

Sakura pouted and looked at Hinata. Hinata was still eating her omelettes, completely ignoring Sakura. Sakura glared and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at Hinata, his eyes softened. Sakura was angry, her face turned red with jeolousy. She grabbed Hinata's bento box, Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura threw it across the ground. Sasuke's eyes glared to the point where you could see a red tint in his eyes. Everything happened so fast that Hinata frozed. She digested what just happened and her face turned dark and gloomy. Tensions started to rise as Hinata stood up, walked towards Sakura and slapped her across the face. Sakura face widened and felt like deja-vu. Hinata grabbed her things and headed towards the school. Naruto's eyes widened and sat there. Sasuke was a bit shocked and angry because Sakura threw away his newly, yet familiar favorite food that is now in waste. He stood up and walked past by Sakura. But he stopped and turned around back to Sakura. "You're an idiot. As always."

Sakura sat there, eyes raged with anger. _That's it, I'm gonna call my brother. He definately can do something about this. _Sakura thought and smirked.

* * *

**OK NOW REVIEW AND REVIEW and i give you a cookie:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AIGHT AIGHT PEOPLE I'M BACK! Alright so i uploaded another story. :D So what i want to say:**

**Some people will be introduce in the next story. Ino will be introduced at the end of this chapter, but only slightly. I know i didn't show any other of Hinata's friends. Why? Because they have a different lunch period/block then her. that is why Hinata's friends were not introduced earlier. So i just wanted to make sure you don't get confused. Hinata does have friends. She must. Because if she didnt, it might make this story boring:P ok, thats it:) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Hinata didnt talk for the whole day. Nothing, nada, zip. Her friends were a bit worried, yet scared. Her bangs covered her eyes and everywhere she went, you could feel the strong tension. People knew what happened on that day, and they were too scared to talk about it. After school was finished, Hinata grabbed her belonging and headed out of class. Then she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around and looked at Sasuke, her eyes widened subtlely.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea" Hinata said as her took her wrist back. "Thanks for asking." and she left.

_**So you're finnaly warming up to her**_

_Yeah i know, but I was worried. Can't help it_

Sasuke sighed and headed towards his car.

* * *

_Ugh! Who the hell does she think she is! _Hinata thought_. THAT WAS MY FOOD! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FOOD! UGH I HATE SAKURA!_

Hinata stomped her way out of school, face showing anger. Hinata bumped into someone and fell back.

"Yo watch where you're going." The person that she bumped into said. Hinata looked up. That person has a baby face with cute cheeks, white hair and green eyes. His eyes were staring straight at Hinata's eyes. Hinata glared back and if looks can kill, Hinata would win.

"What the hell man, you're the one who made me fall, at least apologize or just watch where you're going." Hinata replied back.

"Do you even know who I am? You're making a big mistake little girl." The white teenager said, glaring.

"I am not a little girl and I dont know who you are and I dont care." Hinata said nonchalantly. She picked herself up and left his sight.

Hinata called her mother and to tell her that she will be staying at a friends house. After making a phone call, she headed towards the movie theater and decided to watch a movie. Then headed to the arcades. It was 8 at night and Hinata decided to go home. Hinata felt as if she was being followed and decided to walk faster. She wanted to get home as fast as she can and decided to take a shortcut. As she went through the dark alleyway, She could see a shadow that wasn't hers.

"What do you want?" Hinata said.

"So you caught me."

She turned around and saw the same white haired teeager smirking from could see that he was not alone as she could see a group of people behind me.

"Well, first I'm going to say this." He said.

"Make it quick, I gotta go home."

"You know you're testing my patience aren't you?"

"You're not the only one?" Hinata said coldly.

"Gee, I'm hurt" The white haired said, clutching his chest and making a face. Then he went back to his serious one. Whatever, lets get this over this." he said walking towards her, moving his head side to side.

Hinata gave him a look, getting into a fighting stance.

"You're just wasting your time" Hinata said as she ducked a punch. Hinata stood up blocking the attacks that her opponent gave. He gave her a kick and Hinata swung back. She bent down quickly sweeping her feet making the white haired teenager fall back. Hinata stood up and moved back.

"FUCK!" the white haired said.

Hinata gave him a smirk.

He stood up, running towards her. Hinata dogded every punch he was giving. Then she finally grabbed his fist and give him a punch on his cheek and a hard punch on his stomach. He groaned and fell back. His friends were ready to attack Hinata but he stopped them.

"Stop"

"But Shiro-"

"I SAID STOP!"

Shiro got up slowly and walked towards Hinata. Then he gave her a big smile. Hinata had a confused look on his face. "That was a nice fight, no one had never beaten me before, especially a girl." he said smiling. He pulled out his hand in front of Hinata. Hinata looked at it, grabbed his hand and pull him up.

"SHIRO!" Hinata turned around and saw a specific pink haired girl walking quickly towards them with a group of her friends. Hinata groaned.

"What Sakua" Shiro said.

"What is this? I thought I told you to do what I asked you to do!" Sakura screeched.

"I was but then I realized that its not worth it."

"Whats not worth it?" Sakura questioned. She looked at Hinata and pointed at her "She's DAMN worth it!" she said. "She tried to take Sasuke away from me!"

"Because," Shiro said. All of a sudden, Hinata felt her hands being held by Shiro's. "It was love at first sight." He said hearts forming on his eyes.

"E-EH?" Hinata's face turned beet red. Sakura jaw was opened.

"WHAT!" Sakura said. "Y-YOU LIKE HER!" she asked Shiro.

"YES!" Shiro yelled. "Lovely Hina-hime's fighting skills blossomed her beauty which made me fell in love with her!"

"Ugh " Sakura said.

"Wait why is this about Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Why?" Sakura said. "You're asking WHY! Ugh EVERYTHING is about SASUKE! And since you're the whore trying to take MY MAN I TOLD MY BROTHER TO BEAT YOU UP!"

Upon hearing this Hinata's face turned red. She was about to curse back but Shiro cut her off.

"So this is about your stupid crush Sasuke right?" he asked. Shiro groaned. "Sakura, why don't you give up. He doesn't like you okay?" Shiro said.

"NO! I WONT EVER GIVE UP!"

"He's never going to like you."

"He so will love me, I'm the most prettiest girl in the school."

"No you're not" Shiro said bluntly.

_SILENCE_

"SHIRO! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

"YEA A BITCHY SPOILED ONE!"  
"I HATE YOU!"

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!"

Sakura and Shiro's face was red from all the screaming. "I'M LEAVING!" They both said and stomped out of the alley leaving poor Hinata alone.

Hinata's face: O.O

Hinata shook her head and headed home.

* * *

Hinata walked inside her home and saw her mother. "Mom I'm home." She said.

"Ah yes Hinata, just relax okay?"

"Okay" Hinata smiled.

"Oh, and Hinata, about the other day, I want to apologize. You have every right to know about what happened to Sasuke, and I promise you that it wont happen again. Fugaku is also deeply sorry too." Hisana said.

"It's okay mom, I forgive you." Hinata said.

"Alright, thank you Hinata, now do what you have to do. Don't stay up too late." Hisana said.

Hinata laughed. "I won't." she said and went upstairs. Hinata grabbed her notepad and scanned through her list again:

_He has a mole that is the shape of a heart on his butt and his right ankle._

_He likes ginger-ale._

_He and I went to his older brother closet room and found a bunch of porn magazines. We even blackmailed him to give us extra lunch money for a month._

_He HATES to be called Duck-butt hair._

_Sasuke can sing and dance. But doesn't like to show it off and Sasuke wanted to keep it a secret from anyone else._

Hinata smiled as she saw the last thing she read when she looked through her list. Her cellphone rang and Hinata picked up her iPhone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"HINATA!"

"I-Ino?"

"HINATA LETS HANG OUT TOMMORROW! THERES THIS CLUB THAT I WANT TO GO TO and KAROAKE TOO! LETS GO!"

_Perfect timing _Hinata though.

"B-but, I have nothing to wear."

"PSH, this is why we are going to SHOP tomorrow."

"Oh -_-" but who's going to be there.

"You know, my boyfriend, some guys, SASUKE, Ten-ten and some other people."

"Okay, so what time do you want to meet?"

"Lets meet around 12 okay? I'll pick you up"

"O-okay, thanks Ino" Hinata said.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow Hinata." Ino said before she hung up.

Hinata went downstairs and asked about her plans for tomorrow. Of course her mother said yes since she wants her daughter to be more outgoing. Hinata smiled excitedly and went back upstairs. Hinata can't wait tomorrow, who knows what talents she's hiding.

* * *

**Sorry that its short, just wanted to post up another chapter T.T but if you give me reviews, i'll make...kimbab!:D:D:D or in english sushi:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! It's been a while, but im back with the chapter everyone is waiting for! So just wanna say that i have some songs that im using for this chapter and let me tell you this, SOME OF THEM ARE IN KOREAN! okay? so what i did was i used the english translations for the korean songs that i used for this chapter. THEY ARE NOT ACTUAL LYRICS. they are just translated into english okay? but check out their songs if you are interested into KPOP. they are really popular. the korean songs that are listed at the end of chapter will have the word in parentheses "KOREAN" that means the song was translated in english ONLY for this chapter but the song is really in korean. Okey-dokey? Okay enjoy!:):)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto T.T**

* * *

It was 8 in the morning. Hinata woke up angrily because her phone was ringing.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"HINATA WAKE UP!" someone said.

"Ino, what the hell its 6 in the morning T.T" Hinata said groanly.

"No stupid its 8." Ino said giggling.

"But why 8, I'm still sleeping." Hinata said.

"Duh, we have to go shopping" Ino said.

"Oh...right...ugh...okay" Hinata said.

"Okay be ready in 30 minutes, I'm picking you up." After saying this, Ino hung up.

Hinata slowly got up from her bed and headed towards her bathroom. She got changed into her casual clothes and headed out of her house seeing Ino waiting in her red ferrari.

"HINATA GET YOU ASS IN HERE!" Ino yelled as Hinata ran to get in her car.

"So where are we going first?" Hinata asked.

"First we are going to get our nails done." Ino answered.

"This early?"

"Yah"

"Uh okay."

As Ino was driving, Hinata was looking at the window. Then one thought came in mind.

"Ino?"

"Mm?"

"You said you have a boyfriend? Since when?" Hinata asked.

"Since two day ago." Ino replied.

"But I thought you like Sasuke." Hinata said.

"I did, but I just gave up on him. Sakura was too obsessed and I knew I could'nt win. I had no chance with Sakura, she'll do anything to get what she wants. That's why she was targeting you Hinata. Because she thinks that you're going to take Sasuke from her. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay" Hinata said. "But I didn't do anything that shows I'm interested in Sasuke though."

"I know," Ino said. "And i can see that, but Forehead is too thickheaded to even see that."

"Alright I'll be careful." Hinata said.

"Okay, I'll protect you." Ino said smiling. "Oh we're here." Ino parked her car and Hinata and her got out. They headed towards Ino's nail salon called "Beautiful Nails." They walked in and was greeted by a middle aged women.

"Ino!" she said. "Its been a while.

"Sasha" Ino said. "Yeah, it has been a while, now I'm back" she smiled.

"So how do you want you nails done."

"Um, my friend and I want a french manicure and pedicure, but for our manicure, can you do it with UV gel? You can do that right?"

"Yep, anything for my best customer and her friend."

"Thanks Sasha, you're the best. Hinata what are you doing? Sit down."

"Huh? O-okay"

"Seriously," Ino shook her head while laughing, "this girl."

After getting their nails done around 12pm, Ino took herself and Hinata to the mall. They headed to a store that Hinata never went before. When they both went in, they saw Tenten waiting for them.

"Tenten!" Ino said and ran to hug Tenten.

"Hey wassup?" Tenten said as she also hugged Hinata.

"So, ready to find clothes?" Ino said.

"HELL YES! I already found some." Tenten said.

"Well you can't try it now cause we need to find clothes for myself and Hinata."

"Yes, yes, i know." Tenten said.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

The girls basket was filled with clothes. It was mostly Ino's and Tenten's clothes. Ino and Tenten both went to the fitting room first to try on their clothes. After many times of changing their clothes, they were finally satisfied with their decisions. Ino came out wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that was cut on one side of her shoulder with a white tanktop. She was also wearing a short midthigh black denim skirt with small pockets and chains.

"Whaddya think Hinata?" Ino said.

"Y-you have great taste Ino-chan."

"I know" Ino winked.

Tenten then came out of the fitting room wearing a light blue shirt where its short sleeves was connected to the bottom of her shirt and was draped. She was wearing a white jean shorts.

"Hinata, how come you weren't dressed?" Tenten asked.

"I was waiting for you and Ino, and I really don't know what to where. You and Ino were picking clothes for me and its kinda...short and looks uncomfortable." Hinata replied.

"Aw come-on Hinata, I thought you said I have great taste. Tenten grab her and put her in the fitting room."

"E-eh? W-wait, w-w-?" Too late. Tenten grabbed Hinata and threw her to the dressing room along with a set clothes that Ino threw. 15 minutes later, Hinata came out, face red. She was wearing a white wifebeater with a biker leather jacket and a midthigh short skirt with many belts and chains. This outfit made Hinata's S-line line stand out. Her waist was very noticeable and and boobs looked like it was out more then it's supposed to me. Hinata started squirming in her outfit.

"E-eh..."

"Hinata! How come i never noticed this?" Ino said her eyes widened.

"W-what?" Hinata stuttered.

"How come you didn't show off you body more, damn Hinata, I am so JEALOUS!" Tenten said.

"Eh?"

"Hinata, always so clueless." Ino shook her head. "But anyways I need shoes to match this outfit. Let's go!"

* * *

**At 6PM in Ino's house.**

"Okay you girls ready?" Ino asked.

"Yep" Tenten and Hinata said.

The girls could hear a honk from outside. "They're here." The girls grabbed their bags and headed out. You could see two cars, Sasuke and Shikamaru was the driver.

"Okay," Ino said, "Hinata you go with Sasuke and the other, Tenten and I will go to Shikamaru's car since our boyfriend's are their." Ino said as she winked at Hinata.

"O-okay" Hinata said nervously as she head to Sasuke's car.

She got in and first saw Naruto.

"HINATA -CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her in.

"H-hi Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled.

"Hey Hinata" Hinata turned around and saw Kiba. "K-kiba-kun, hi" She said.

"Hey sexy."

Hinata's eyes turned to see the speaker and her eyes widened.

"Sh-shiro?"

"Hey you remember my name Hina-hime." Shiro said as he winked at her. Hinata blushed.

"Orae? You guys know each other?" Naruto said giving them a questioning look.

"Yea, we know each other, you jealous?" Shiro said giving him a smirk.

"Shiro stop flirting with Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"You jealous Naruto? You jealous that I make take her away from you? Huh? Huh? HUH?" Shiro teased.

"Teme" Naruto growled.

"We're here" Sasuke said, cutting off the tension as he parked his car.

Every got off and met with the others. They went into the karoke and was taken to a room with a large flat screen tv and microphones.

"So comfortable." Ino said as she sat and cuddled with her boyfriend.

"Okay who's gonna sing first?" Tenten asked everyone.

"ME ME ME FIRST!" Ino yelled as she grabbed the microphone.

**dduruwap dubap dubap ddeumbari dup**

**(dduruwap dubap dubap) ddeumbari dup**

**dduruwap dubap dubap ddeumbari dup**

**(dduruwap dubap dubap )**

Ino started to jump.

**Time Time Time To Shine (Oh)**

**Time Time Time Secret Time (Yeah)**

**Time Time Time To Shine (Oh)**

**Oh Oh Oh Secret Time**

**Don't sway ah ah you you don't joke around ah ah you you**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I can't hold back anymore Stop**

**Please stop acting like you exist ah ah No No**

**Now, a man like you ah ah No No**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I can't hold back anymore Stop**

**Shameless shameless the womanizer is shameless**

**A lot of words, really there's a lot, there's also a lot of girls**

**Just you, just you for my sake**

**Even if I look naive, please just love me**

She looked at Shikamaru

**You Are My Shy Shy Shy Boy (Shy Shy Shy Boy)**

**Oh Oh Oh My Boy (My My My Boy)**

**Even if he's ugly, that kind of a man with a warm heart Oh**

**Bye Bye Bye Boy (Bye Bye Bye Boy)**

**Oh Oh Oh Bad Boy (Bad Bad Bad Boy)**

**Even if he's not magnificent, that kind of man that only treasures me Shy Boy**

**dduruwap dubap dubap ddeumbari dup**

**(dduruwap dubap dubap) ddeumbari dup**

**dduruwap dubap dubap ddeumbari dup**

**(dduruwap dubap dubap )**

**Please don't push and pull ah ah No No**

**I like straightforward things ah ah No No**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh I really can't hold back**

**Boring, boring lightweighted men are boring**

**Making me laugh but you have no sense and are agitating me**

**Just you, just you for my sake**

**Even if I look naive, please just love me**

**You Are My Shy Shy Shy Boy (Shy Shy Shy Boy)**

**Oh Oh Oh My Boy (My My My Boy)**

**Even if he's ugly, that kind of a man with a warm heart Oh**

**Bye Bye Bye Boy (Bye Bye Bye Boy)**

**Oh Oh Oh Bad Boy (Bad Bad Bad Boy)**

**Even if he's not magnificent, that kind of man that only treasures me Shy Boy**

**As if something suddenly happened, play you Bad Boy**

**You You the Fly Boy suddenly not doing anything**

**A dependable boy over a sweet whisper**

**You Are My Boy**

**Towards me Come In Come In Come In Boy**

**I love you SHY BOY I love you**

**Don't be so shy and come just a little closer to me**

"YEA GO INO!" Tenten yelled.

**You Are My Shy Shy Shy Boy (Shy Shy Shy Boy)**

**Oh Oh Oh My Boy (My My My Boy)**

**Even if he's ugly, that kind of a man with a warm heart Oh**

**Say Say Say Boy (Say Say Say Boy)**

**Say Say Say My Boy (My My My Boy)**

**1234 I love you**

**Now say that you love me Shy Boy**

**dduruwap dubap dubap ddeumbari dup**

**(dduruwap dubap dubap) ddeumbari dup**

**dduruwap dubap dubap ddeumbari dup**

**(dduruwap dubap dubap )**

She sat back down after she was done and asked "Your turn honey." Shikamaru groaned. He took the microphone and started singing.

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan**

**Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants**

**Nobody's gon' tell me I can't**

Ino had a weird look on her face

**I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie**

**Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie**

**'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man**

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**

**I said it 'cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all, nothing at all**

**Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X**

**Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex**

**And she's gonna scream out**

**This is great**

**(Oh my god, this is great)**

Tenten wiggled her eyebrows to Ino, Ino slapped her arm.

**Yeah, I might mess around**

**And get my college degree**

**I bet my old man will be so proud of me**

**But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait**

**Oh yes, I said it, I said it**

**I said it 'cause I can**

**Today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair**

**'Cause I ain't going anywhere**

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit**

**And let everything hang loose**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

"That is like you Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

"My turn" Kiba said as he grabbed the microphone. Once the song start to play everyone groaned.

"KIBA I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"What the hell!"

"Its not FUKIN FRIDAY! ITS SATURDAY"

Kiba stuck out his tongue at them and started singing.

**(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)**

**Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah-ah-ah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**7am, waking up in the morning**

**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs**

**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal**

**Seein' everything, the time is goin'**

**Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'**

**Gotta get down to the bus stop**

**Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)**

Kiba pointed at his friends

**Kickin' in the front seat**

**Sittin' in the back seat**

**Gotta make my mind up**

**Which seat can I take?**

"Guess what day it is?" Kiba asked.

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**7:45, we're drivin' on the highway**

**Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly**

**Fun, fun, think about fun**

**You know what it is**

**I got this, you got this**

**My friend is by my right**

**I got this, you got this**

**Now you know it**

"Someone shut him up." Shiro said.

**Kickin' in the front seat**

**Sittin' in the back seat**

**Gotta make my mind up**

**Which seat can I take?**

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

"Great my _favorite_ part" Naruto groaned.

**Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday**

**Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')**

**We-we-we so excited**

**We so excited**

**We gonna have a ball today**

**Tomorrow is Saturday**

**And Sunday comes after...wards**

**I don't want this weekend to end**

"Uh-oh" Hinata said squinting her eyes.

**K-I Kiba Inuzuka!**

**So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)**

**In the back seat (In the back seat)**

**I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)**

**Fast lanes, switchin' lanes**

**Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)**

**(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me**

**Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream**

**Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend**

**We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**

"Oh My God shut the fuck up!" Sasuke yelled.

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**It's Friday, Friday**

**Gotta get down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend**

**Friday, Friday**

**Gettin' down on Friday**

**Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**

**Fun, fun, fun, fun**

**Lookin' forward to the weekend**

**"Ooh ooh me!" Tenten yelled as she grabbed Neji and their microphones.**

**(Neji)**

**I used to sleep by your side**

**holding you through the night**

**and sometimes we would argue and fight**

**But where have we fallen out?**

**I've been waiting here for a while**

**somehow still I'm unsure that you're gone**

**(Tenten)**

**Girl I don't know what I'm thinking**

**promises I'm making myself**

**to wash you out of my head, baby**

**but I never thought I'll break it**

** If any chance I'll take it right now  
**

**to shower down this pain**

**(Both)**

**Rainy days rainy days  
**

** now that you've gone far away  
**

**my raindrops pouring down my eyes  
**

**you know I'll never be okay  
**

**goes fade away fade away  
**

**don't you know I'm missing you  
**

**here it slowly falls again  
**

**every day and night  
**

**(Neji)as I open my eyes (tenten: Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain, falling down my head) x2**

"They both sound so nice." Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded her head.

**(Neji)**

**I called you on the phone to say that I was sorry  
**

**tried to play cool but really I was feeling sorry  
**

**countless ringing of the tone kinda got me worried  
**

**now I'm sitting here looking like I'm in a hurry**

** from where you let me go, the time is moving slow  
**

**we used to hit it off and you and I we had it all  
**

**yea we had it all, but you just had enough  
**

**we used to stand under my umbrella ella ella  
**

**whatever they say I don't give a damn, I don't give a hella  
**

**funny how your time fly only makes it bigger  
**

**dialing but dilemma started running down my finger  
**

**and you said you'll always be mine, caught me in the  
**

**mean while consider me a fool blame it all on me now  
**

**it's raining more than ever, hour by the hour  
**

**I miss it real bad, all the things that we had**

Sasuke looked towards Hinata_. She seems to be smiling._ He thought

**(Both)**

**Rainy days rainy days  
**

**now that you've gone far away**

**my raindrops pouring down my eyes**

**you know I'll never be okay**

**goes fade away fade away**

**don't you know I'm missing you**

**here it slowly falls again**

**every day and night**

**as I open my eyes **

**(Tenten) **

**Never thought it'll be this way**

** and I know I'd never be the same  
**

**yea I know life goes on  
**

**but still I'm tryna figure it out  
**

**being without you baby**

Neji looked at Tenten.

**(Neji)  
**

**you know it's killing me to say  
**

**I'll never see your face again or living without you  
**

**Girl how am I suppose to lose you baby**

**(Both)**

**Rainy days rainy days  
**

**now that you've gone far away  
**

**my raindrops pouring down my eyes  
**

**you know I'll never be okay  
**

**goes fade away fade away  
**

**don't you know I'm missing you  
**

**here it slowly falls again  
**

**every day and night  
**

**(Neji)As I open my eyes**

"I'm so jealous!" Ino said. "You guys were great." Hinata complimented.

"Thanks guys" Tenten said smiling.

"Damn Neji who knew you could sing well." Naruto said.

"Heh you jealous?" Neji smirked.

"TEME! I'll you show you who's better!" Naruto frowned as he grabbed Neji's microphone.

The music started to play. Naruto winked at Hinata. "This is for you Hina-chan." He said. Hinata blushed.

"That dumbass" Sasuke growled, jealousy in his eyes.

Shiro muttered curses. "What the fuck is he trying to do." Shiro muttered as he gave a glare to Naruto for trying to flirt with Hinata.

**On the days I can't see your eyes,**

**I don't even want to, open mine.**

**On the days I can't see your smile,**

**Well i'd rather sit, wait the while.**

**For the days I know you'll be near,**

**'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.**

**See the days I can hear you voice,**

**I'm left without a choice.**

**Plus I get weak in the knees,**

**Fall head over heels baby,**

**And everyother cheesy cliche`.**

**Yes I'm sweeped off my feet,**

**Oh my heart skips a beat.**

**But theres really only one thing to say.**

Naruto looks at Hinata's eyes.

**God damn your beautiful to me,**

**Your everything, yeah thats beautiful**

**Yes to me, Ohhh**

**I can't find the words to explain,**

**Just how much you got me going insane.**

**When you speak to me sometimes we fight,**

**Oh I studder my words i say nevermind.**

**'Cause even when you just walk by,**

**Well I look around to seem occuppied.**

**'Cause i'm trying so hard to hide,**

**Yeah, All these feelings inside.**

**'Cause i get weak in the knees,**

**Fall head over heels baby,**

**And everyother cheesy cliche`.**

**Ohh I'm sweeped off my feet,**

**My heart skips a beat.**

**But theres really only one thing to say.**

Naruto smirks at Sasuke

**God damn your beautiful to me, Ohhh**

**Your everything, Yeah, thats beautiful**

**Yes to me, Ohhh**

**Yes to me, Ohhh**

**Yeah your beautiful..**

**Yeah your beautiful..**

**God damn, your beautiful,**

**To me,**

**To me.**

Naruto blew a raspberry at Neji. Hinata tried to fight back a blush. Sasuke's eyes grew dark.

"Okay..." Ino said. "Who want's to sing next?"

"Me" Shiro said as he got up. He took the microphon from Naruto and stuck out his tongue.

"TEM-"

"NARUTO!" Ino shouted. "SHUDDUP!"

**Works been hard lately  
**

**And I just broke up with my girlfriend  
**

**I'm going to call my friends  
**

**and get ready to go out**

**Gonna take a shower  
**

**Gonna dress fresh  
**

**No one's gonna stop me baby lets run**

**I don't care if I have work in the morning  
**

**I'm leaving all my worries at home  
**

**Tonight I'm going to party like nothing matters  
**

**Everybody come on yo Lets go!**

Ino started to jump around, flailing her arms.

**Tonight we're going to have a good time  
**

**Like we got no worries  
**

**Tonight I'm free and  
**

**I'm gonna party  
**

**We ain't leavin till morning**

**Dance Dance everybody Get up  
**

**Don't just sit there  
**

**Hands up  
**

**Up in the air  
**

**Everybody lets dance**

**Dance Dance everybody Get up  
**

**Don't just sit there  
**

**Hands up  
**

**Up in the air  
**

**Lets all have some fun**

"WOO-HOO!" Kiba shouted.

**I gotta move you know I be rockin**

** Its getting late so lets just party till morning  
**

**I'm feeling good Ah Ah Ah**

**Tonight Ah DJ playin my song**

**I don't care if I have work in the morning**

**I'm leaving all my worries at home**

**Tonight I'm going to party like nothing matters**

**Everybody come on yo**

**Tonight we're going to have a good time  
**

**Like we got no worries  
**

**Tonight I'm free and  
**

**I'm gonna party  
**

**We ain't leavin till morning**

Ino grabbed TenTen and Kiba and started jumping around with Shiro.

**Dance Dance everybody Get up  
**

**Don't just sit there  
**

**Hands up  
**

**Up in the air  
**

**Everybody lets dance**

**Dance Dance everybody Get up  
**

**Don't just sit there  
**

**Hands up  
**

**Up in the air  
**

**Lets all have some fun**

**Play play play till your legs give out  
**

**Everyone play  
**

**I feel so high tonight tonight tonight**

**DJ turn up the music  
**

**I wanna party and just dance all night yea**

**Nothings gonna get me down  
**

**I just want to play  
**

**And tonight is the night Oh**

**Tonight we're going to have a good time  
**

**Like we got no worries  
**

**Tonight I'm free and  
**

**I'm gonna party  
**

**We ain't leavin till morning**

Shiro looked at Hinata and gave her a smile, she smiled back. They did not notice Sasuke staring at them, face with anger.

**Dance Dance everybody Get up  
**

**Don't just sit there  
**

**Hands up  
**

**Up in the air  
**

**Everybody lets dance**

**Dance Dance everybody Get up  
**

**Don't just sit there  
**

**Hands up  
**

**Up in the air  
**

**Lets all have some fun**

"YEAH!" Ino said. "GO SHIRO!"

Sasuke gave a mean glare at Shiro. Shiro gave him a smirk. Sasuke took a deep sigh and snatched Shiro's microphone.

"You gonna sing?" Shiro said. "Never expected that."

"Shuddup" Sasuke replied.

When the music started playing Sasuke kept his head down.

**Listen up.  
**

Sasuke raised his head.**  
**

**I didn't believe, that you just up and left.  
**

**I'm feelin' so depressed.  
**

**It's like my whole world's been crushed.  
**

**You used to be just as cold as ice itself, it's true.  
**

**You really used to be.  
**

**You-you-you-you used to be cold, girl.  
**

**What should I do if you just disappeared now?  
**

**I knew that this wasn't meant to last for long.  
**

**What ever happened to our precious love?  
**

**Now, we're just everywhere, girl.  
**

**But I just can't let you go.  
**

Sasuke glanced at Hinata's side. Hinata avoided his gaze.

**I put everything on the line just be with you, baby.**

**The only thing I've got is you, so don't go anywhere else.**

** But you went ahead and left me.  
**

**My heart's still here, breaking.  
**

**Wherever you would go, I would follow just like a lost dog, oh.  
**

**You know that you're the woman I've been looking for.  
**

**It would be nice, playing and drinking all night.  
**

**But it turned out that I really wanted you, girl.**

**Now that you're not with me, why can't I just forget you?  
**

Sasuke kept staring at Hinata, although it was not noticeable for the others.**  
**

**You're a really bad girl, if you left me, you'd leave my world.  
**

**I'm wondering why I, don't care if I would die.  
**

**You're a really, really bad girl.  
**

**You're a really bad girl, if you left me, you'd leave my world.  
**

**I'm wondering why I, don't care if I would die.  
**

**You're a really, really bad girl.  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

**Where did you go?  
**

**Where did you go?  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

Hinata felt uncomfortable as Sasuke gaze was still on her.

**I know I was foolish then, 'cause I was just abandoned.  
**

**Could it be that you've got someone else?  
**

**My heart's hurting for you, girl.  
**

**Your selfish actions screwed me up.  
**

**The love that you had in your heart, I see it's gone, there's no more me.  
**

**Baby, why was I so blind to see?  
**

**I put everything on the line just be with you, baby.  
**

**The only thing I've got is you, so don't go anywhere else.  
**

**But you went ahead and left me.  
**

**My heart's still here, breaking.  
**

**Wherever you would go, I would follow just like a lost dog, oh.  
**

**You're a really bad girl, if you left me, you'd leave my world.  
**

**I'm wondering why I, don't care if I would die.  
**

**You're a really, really bad girl.  
**

**You're a really bad girl, if you left me, you'd leave my world.  
**

**I'm wondering why I, don't care if I would die.  
**

**You're a really, really bad girl.  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

**Where did you go?  
**

**Where did you go?  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

**I smile when I look at 'chu,  
**

**I can't imagine cold expressions whenever I see you.  
**

**I just wanted to ask, to get yo' number.  
**

**Everyday, my heart's worryin' about you.  
**

**You came and ran to me,  
**

**I still keep tryin' to look at you,  
**

**I'm looking you in the eyes, girl.  
**

**Now it seems like reality's just a dream to this.  
**

**I still regret that I didn't talk with you 'till then.  
**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
**

**Why'd you abandon me, girl?  
**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
**

**Why'd you abandon me, girl?  
**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
**

**Why did you abandon me, abandon me, abandon me.  
**

**You're a really bad girl, if you left me, you'd leave my world.  
**

**I'm wondering why I, don't care if I would die.  
**

**You're a really, really bad girl.  
**

**You're a really bad girl, if you left me, you'd leave my world.  
**

**I'm wondering why I, don't care if I would die.  
**

**You're a really, really bad girl.  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o? (Where did you go, girl?)  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o? (I'm standin' by myself.)  
**

**Where did you go?  
**

**Where did you go?  
**

**Where did you go-o-o-o-o?  
**

**I was always there for you, but you were never there for me, yeah!  
**

"YEA GO TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"Who knew Sasuke could sing." Shiro chuckled.

"Damn Sasuke, this is the first time I heard you sing." Tenten said.

Hinata giggled a bit.

_Cute_ Sasuke thought. He then shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

After 3 hours of singing

"WOOH my voice." Ino said.

"Seriously, I know." Tenten commented.

"Wait, I have a feeling someone didn't sing." Ino said.

"Whoo?" Tenten asked.

Ino scanned the people in front of her. Then her eyes landed on Hinata's.

"YOU!" Ino pointed her finger to Hinata.

Hinata yelped. "Huh?"

"You didnt sing" Tenten said.

"U-uh..." Hinata avoided their gaze.

"COME-ON HINATA! SING, WE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES!" Ino said. "Please?" She gave Hinata puppy eyes. Hinata giggled. "Okay."

"Alright!." Ino smiled. "SHUDDUP EVERYONE! HINATA'S TRYING TO SING!"

Everyone shuts up.

"Now that's better." Ino smiled. She turns to Hinata. "What are you doing? Sing!"

"U-Uh okay." Hinata said nervously as the music started to play.

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again**

Hinata looked at everyone with nervous eyes.

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in**

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you  


Hinata felt her heart begin to warm up. She also felt shivers up her spine.

**You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July  
**

That shiver up her spine and the warmness of her heart broke through. Hinata took a deep breath.

**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

**Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own**

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

"YEAH! GO HINATA!" Naruto yelled. Shiro smiled. Sasuke's lips almost twitched.

**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

**Hinata's eyes glanced towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared back.**

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through  


Hinata saw Sasuke's lips form a small smile.

**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Everyone started to cheer.

"Hinata! That was great! Who knew you could sing!" Naruto said.

"I'm so jealous" Tenten smiled.

"Goodness woman, what other talents are you hiding?" Ino asked

"I dont know~?" Hinata sang as everyone started to leave.

"Aw comeone Hinata! TELL ME!" Ino begged.

"Later" Hinata said giggling as she was heading out the door. Ino pouted.

* * *

**AT THE CLUB**

The gang headed inside with the help on Ino having to know a lot of people. They can hear the song blasting through speakers, people dancing, talking, getting drunk, and kissing. They got themselves a booth where they could... you know...chill.

"Come on lets dance." Ino said. Everyone went out to dance and the last two people to leave was Hinata and Sasuke. "Can you dance?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like it."

"Same here."

And both started walking.

After an hour or two, Hinata headed to the bar, asking for a glass of water. As she was drinking her water, she noticed a couple of guys headed towards her.

"Hey there sexy. You alone." One of the male said.

"..."

"Aww, a bit shy aren't you? How about you come with us? We'll have lots of fun." Another said.

"Uh, sorry, I'm not interested." Hinata said uncomfortably.

"Why not?" They asked. "We're not going to bite you, come on."

One of them grabbed her hand. Hinata tried to pull it back.

"P-please, stop."

"No, just come with us."

"Please stop, I said no, let me g-"

"Yo what are you doing." The group turned their heads to the speaker and saw a black haired male. Hinata sighed in relief when she saw Sasuke.

"Who are you?" One of them said glaring at Sasuke, perhaps the leader.

"She said she's not interested, let her go." Sasuke glared back.

"No, what is she to you?" One fought back.

"She's my girlfriend." Sasuke replied. He took Hinata's arm and pulled her to his chest. Hinata's face turned red.

"Psh, what kind of guy leaves his girl like that? You're an idiot."

Sasuke's eyes turned red. "Leave." He said murderously.

"Ugh, fine." They said and walked away.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "You okay?"

Hinata was confused. First he was acting like a jerk to her. Now he's acting nice to her. J_ust what is he doing?_ Hinata thought. "I'm fine. T-thanks." Hinata replied.

"Hn."

Then a light was showned over them.

"WELL, WELL, WELL" The mc said. "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO DANCE ON OUR STAGE! WHY DON'T YOU GO ON NOW!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Hinata's eyes widened. "Shy arent we?" The mc said. "Don't you want to dance?" He looked towards his audience. "DO YOU WANT THEM TO DANCE?" He asked them. "YEAH!" The crowd cheered. The mc looked at the couple. "Well come on! The crowd wants you!" He grabbed Hinata's arm. Sasuke growled and followed them on stage.

"Pick a song." The mc whispered to Sasuke.

"I need a girl by TaeYang." He answered bluntly. Hinata's eyes got a bit big. "You know the dance?" Sasuke asked Hinata. She nodded. "Good" He said. The music started to play, Sasuke started to circle around Hinata.

**I'm tired of being alone, I'm sick of being single, I think I need me a girl. I need a girl like.**

Sasuke steps next to Hinata.

**One that speaks without thinking**

**Not a little child, but one that will embrace me  
Not a girl that plays around sometimes when she's bored  
But one that will only love me  
Even if she stays still and guys hand her their phone  
That kind of girl that will proudly take out and show my picture**

Hinata began to gain her confidence and started to move her body freely.

**Girl, I need a girl  
Pretty no matter what she does  
A pretty body, too  
Girl, I need a girl  
Baby, I need you  
Girl, you need me, too**

Hinata moved her waist in front of Sasuke while he did his male part of the dance.

**A kind of girl that looks better in jeans than a skirt  
A girl that will eat the kimchi fried rice that I make instead  
A girl who looks young even though she's old  
I like that kind of girl  
(Know what I mean)**

**A girl that acts shy, but knows how to be bold  
Always pretends to careful of her behavior  
But when you're with her  
Hmm, y'all know what I'm talking about**

**Girl, I need a girl  
Pretty no matter what she does  
A pretty body, too  
Girl, I need a girl  
I like this kind of girl**

**Looks are not an issue  
But a cute girl who knows style  
Even though our hobbies are different  
Our tastes are the same  
A girl that I can relate to a lot  
When we watch movies or listen to music**

**(Yes!) I love girls, girls I do adore  
In front of people, she has principles as she plays  
In front of me, she's like "A'ing, I don't know"**

**A voice that wakes me up in the morning  
(Morning Kiss) I want to start the day  
I'll learn on your knees at night  
As I listen to a lullaby  
I want to dream of you**

**Make my heart race again  
Make me able to create sweet songs again**

Hinata stood beside Sasuke, he back facing the crowd while Sasuke's chest was facing the crowd. Her hand was hover over his chest, pretending to pump his heart out while Sasuke was pumping his chest out collaborating with Hinata's hand.

**You know don't need no more  
It's just not like that  
You're the person I want to give my heart to**

Sasuke stood in front Hinata, both hands on the side of her cheeks, staring at her eyes.

**Girl, I need a girl, ooh, baby  
Girl, I get, gotta make you're mine  
I'm treat you right, baby**

They both went back to the chorus section of the dance.

**Girl, I need a girl**

**Pretty no matter what she does  
A pretty body, too  
Girl,, I need a girl  
Baby, I need you  
Girl, you need me too**

**Girl, I need a girl  
Girl, I need a girl**

**Girl, are you listening to me?  
Baby, I need you  
Girl, you need me, too**

**Girl, I need a girl**

Everybody was cheering. Guying wolf whistling, girls screaming at Sasuke.

Hinata smiled.

"YOU GUYS DID GREAT!" The mc congratulated them. "THANKS FOR VOLUNTEERING!"

"No problem." Sasuke said coolly, smirking. He grabbed Hinata's hand and got off the stage.

* * *

**AFTER THE CLUB**

"You guys had fun today right?" Ino asked while the group was walking to the parking lot.

"Damn straight!" Naruto yelled. Everyone laughed.

"That's great." Ino said. "Well Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and I will be leaving first."

"Allright." Naruto said. "BYE!" he waved his arm to the leaving couples. Shikamaru gave a lazy wave and Neji did a small wave. Ino and Tenten waved back just the way Naruto did.

Naruto turned to the remaining people of the group. "Well," He said "Shall we?" They all headed to Sasuke's car.

After many urges of Kiba, Naruto and Shiro, ESPECIALLY Shiro trying to flirt with Hinata, Hinata is finally the last one in his car. They didn't say anything till Sasuke was in front of Hinata's house. As Hinata got out, Sasuke also got out of his car. They both walked to Hinata's front gate. They both turned to each other.

"Thank you Sasuke. For dropping me off." Hinata said her head lowered.

"You're welcome" He said. "I had fun today."

"Me too." Hinata looked up to Sasuke and gave him a small smile. Sasuke's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay, I'll see you at school." Hinata said. As she was about to open the gate, Sasuke's hands were on her wrist stopping her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said looking back to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Hinata and slowly moved closer to her. His face inching closer and closer. Hinata's eyes widened and felt Sasuke's lips on hers. She widened her eyes and slowly closed them. Sasuke moved his lips and deepened the kiss his hand trailing slowly to Hinata hair and on the back of her head. _His lips are so soft._ Hinata thought. _Her lips..._ Sasuke thought _Feels like I felt them before_. They finally broke the kiss. "Bye Hinata." Sasuke said as he gave her a real smile. Hinata smiled back and headed towards her house.

* * *

**Okay folks that the end of the chapter. Here's the list. Rememeber:****the korean songs that are listed at the end of chapter will have the word in parentheses "KOREAN" that means the song was translated in english ONLY for this chapter but the song is really in korean. **

firework- katy perry (Hinata)

**(KOREAN)**Tonight- Jay Park(Shiro)

**(KOREAN)**Abandon -Jay Park (Sasuke)

**(KOREAN)**Shy Boy- Secret(Ino)

the Lazy song- Bruno Mars(Shikamaru)

God Damn You're Beautiful- Chester See(Naruto)

Friday- Rebecca Black (Kiba)

Rainy Days- one way(Tenten&Neji)**[This song has the KOREAN and the ENGLISH VERSION. But i used the ENGLISH VERSION for this one. The KOREAN VERSION has Junsu fron 2PM Featured.]**

**Okay now REVIEW!:D:D and i give you my homemade Oreo cheesecake:)**

********


End file.
